Supernatural Inc
by 7JAM
Summary: Life of a school boy, Castiel and his friends (Sam, Dean, Ruby and Jo). They discover angels, demons, monsters of all sorts and of course the YellowEyed Demon, which happened to be a new transfer teacher. Follow their awesome but funny adventures as highschool kids.
1. School Boys

"Hey Castiel," a cute girl with curly hair stood facing him. She stood about his height, blonde and blue eyes. He replied with a blank face, no words and walked away.

_Strange girl, _he thought. Castiel walked down the bright hallways that were covered in white and blue school spirit and the aroma of popcorn. His class was two floors up known as the nerd unit.

Castiel walked up the steps passing all the other kids that were quite bigger than him. He was a small built, handsome with short brown hair. His green eyes often caught the attention of female teachers.

He walked into class five minutes early. He sat quietly in the corner-most seat away from the teacher but closest to the door.

Mr. Z walks into class with a suspicious look on his face. He was a middle-aged man, balding. He was not the prettiest sight but of course that didn't matter to Castiel.

"I expected to see you here, Castiel." Castiel nodded and lowered himself in his seat, hoping he would somehow turn invisible.

The bell rang and children poured into the classroom like rats. Castiel noticed the same girl from earlier; she sat next to him. She was a weird one he thought, even for his standards.

She chewed gum and popped bubbles purposely close to Castiel's ear. "Do you mind?" Castiel kept his composure and stared at the empty black board.

"Oh, so you talk, huh?" She chewed obnoxiously making Castiel queasy. "You know earlier today, I wasn't hitting on you, so don't get that idea." She talked like a boy, careless, sweet and a bit unpredictable.

Castiel did not speak. She continued staring at him and he fought to not look back at her, no matter how cute she was. _What a shitty day it is becoming. She does not belong here. She's just taking history for the hell of it. God, I hate fools._

The door opened and a boy barged in falling halfway through the door. _Speak of the devil. _Mr. Z stared at Dean Winchester as he walked towards his desk with a note. Dean turned to the class with his cheeky smile. No one responded. "Tough crowd," he spoke under his breath, pulling back the smile.

_What the hell was he expecting? _Castiel stared at the empty desk in front of him. _Please, please, please don't sit here. _He closed his eyes and wished long and hard.

He opened one eye to find Dean sitting at the desk facing directly at him. "You okay little"— he turned to face the girl next to Castiel, "haven't met you before, come here often?"

She popped her big pink bubble gum and rolled her eyes staring at the ceiling. She looked at him while he was gawking at her pretty face. "I'm with him," she pointed to Castiel.

Dean and Castiel faced each other. Dean narrowed his eyes. As much as Castiel wanted to speak and tell him otherwise he was too afraid to.

"Well I was looking for volunteers, but I guess Winchester, Castiel and the lovely Joanna Beth Harvelle would _love _to come up." Mr. Z and the rest of the class gazed at the corner of the classroom where the three sat quietly.

"The names Jo and I refuse to get up." She spoke with confidence and continued to roll her eyes and blow bubbles. Dean turned to face Mr. Z, "I'm with Blondie here." Jo threw a pencil at Dean's head.

Dean scratched his head. Castiel turned to the fools sitting near him. "That's my pencil you threw," Castiel looked displeased.

"Well, alright. The three of you can stay afterschool with me. It will be nice. Just me, Castiel, Winchester and Jo…oh yes and 3 fat dictionaries to copy." The three stared at Mr. Z wide-eyed. There was a little roar of giggles in the class.

"Shit." Dean looked down talking under his breath.

"Nice going, Romeo." Jo slammed Castiel's pencil back on his desk startling him into an inner frenzy. Castiel looked outside at the beautiful and oddly perfect day that he was about to miss.

_666_

The bell rang. "I have detention, Gabriel. I'll see you at home." Gabriel looked at Castiel funny, said nothing and continued walking home. _As if he even cares, _he thought.

Early as usual, Castiel sat in detention hall early. It was a giant room built for people like Dean and Jo. _Morons, _he thought. The walls were covered in motivational posters; kind of reminded him of a kindergarten class. _I guess it's for people with that mentality, I don't belong here. _

The final school bell rang and Mr. Z walked in with one of the new teachers. "Children, I'm sorry to inform you but I won't be supervising. Good day." Mr. Z left happily.

"Hello, my children. I have been longing to meet _you." _The new teacher came off a bit weird to Castiel; nevertheless he continued to sit there listening.

Dean walked in casually late followed by Jo who probably had the same piece of gum in her mouth. They sat close to Castiel. _Of course, _Castiel just wanted the day to be over.

"Take a seat everyone." Castiel looked around at the kids. They seemed pretty normal to him.

What looked like a couple, barged in last minuet as the new teacher closed the door. "I told you we'd get in trouble, Ruby." The boy was tall with dirty blonde hair; he stood next to a brunette with cold eyes but a pretty face.

"Take a seat. You are late for class. You'd be late for your funeral if you could"—he stopped and looked around the giant classroom with his gazing eyes—"let's see now," he said under his breath.

"My name is Azazel Yel, but if you wish you may call me _sir._ I know what you may be thinking. Who is this fine young fellow standing before us? Well I am a transfer teacher who specializes in students like you." His pale yellow cornea almost blended in with his hazel iris.

Castiel stared back at the deep wrinkles on his face. Oddly enough, they weren't as visible. Somehow his face had beauty and unity that you would expect from an old Hollywood actor

Castiel did not trust this man one bit. He looked at Jo who had a pencil between her teeth. He could hear chatter and agreed that this place sucked.

"Now, children let's get down the rules shall we? I respect you, so I expect the same from you. There will be no excessive talking; asking for an eraser is fine. There will be no talking back to me or arguing." He continued laying down the rules and walked around the classroom.

"There will be no violence as I _hate_ violence. You know what else I hate," he bent down towards Jo's face. "Stinky breath?" She spoke almost trying to be funny.

"No love," he grinned as if forcing every muscle in his face to move. "I hate bubble gum." He stared at her face long and hard. "Fine, you only won because this gum lost its flavour." She walked over to the trashcan, held back her blonde hair and spat aggressively. She stared back at YellowEyes with a vicious frown.

Dean turned to Castiel, "that was kind of hot wasn't it?" Castiel faced Dean staring at him with a blank face and looked back at YellowEyes. Dean stopped smiling and did the same.

_666_

Castiel opened his book to the assigned page. He didn't have a problem learning new words and writing the definition, his problem was the constant bickering from both sides. He turned to Ruby. She stared back at him with her dark eyes.

"You need something, freak?" She was mean but subtle. The dirty blonde haired guy next to her looked at Castiel with a queasy smile signalling she's crazy.

"You leave him alone, bitch." _Dean to the rescue, _Castiel thought looking down slightly glad. Dean looked over Ruby's shoulder. "Sam? What the hell, man? She's one of them!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders turning away. He came face to face with YellowEyes and their eyes met perfectly as if planned. "I like _you_," he said. YellowEyes stood up tall towering Sam like a scarecrow. "Tell you what, why don't you and your little friend here hand out the dictionary and we will get started." He stared at Ruby directly in her big brown eyes.

Jo and Dean glanced at each other. "Something is not right with this guy," Dean said turning to Jo. She turned to Castiel, "what do you think, honey?" Castiel put his head down. _This is a nightmare._

_666_

"Great work my kids. Now leave your day's work and collect your day's pay, which of course is your freedom. So, Mr. Winchester you may stop smiling." Dean rolled his eyes, dropping his paper on the teacher's desk and headed straight for the door.

Sam smiled at YellowEyes and did the same. He caught up to Dean and the two left school. Ruby stood behind Castiel glaring at the back of his head till Castiel felt it.

"I'm sorry, did you need something." His words came out stronger than he intended. _So much for staying neutral, _he thought.

"You better watch your back. I know you aren't the angel you try to show everyone you are." She glared at him constantly until Jo came between them staring Ruby straight in her cold, dark eyes.

"I don't know who, or what you are, but you're going down." She flipped her blonde bouncy curls and grabbed Castiel and was on her way.

Castiel didn't like being dragged, but a pretty and aggressive girl like her could get her way with him. They left the school and Jo still held Castiel's arm. She flipped him so he would face her. He had an emotionless face.

"There are the lovers we were looking for." It was Dean. _Boy, am I glad to see him, _Castiel thought. _Never in my life, have I ever thought, would I feel the need to say that._

"We aren't a couple"—Castiel tried to talk but Jo stood between them with her sassy face on. "So," She spoke as if she wanted to eat him alive. _How vicious._

"Well, we all have the same opinion on Mr. Sunshine that runs detention. I thought we would check him out-you know his extracurricular activities." He stood tall like a leader. Castiel admired his stance.

Jo looked at Castiel and smiled. "Great we could be the modern day Mystery Inc." She took Castiel by the arm. _Fuck my life, Castiel thought._

"Great then, I'll be Daphne and Sam could be Fred." Ruby grasped Sam's arm from behind and leaned against him blushing. Sam blushed back turning away trying hard to hide his feminine side.

Dean stood alone staring at the four cuddling. He felt sick to his stomach and looked away.

Castiel looked up, "Great, I'll be Scooby." The crowd stared at Castiel awkwardly. Dean jumped in, "right, this is very awkward so let's just move on."

"Right." The crew got a move on leaving Castiel behind.

Castiel caught up running and stood behind the _gang. _"Mr. Z patrols the hallways during this time. We have to be careful."

"Wow. How do you know that, Castiel?" Ruby shot a glance at Castiel. Not wanting to speak further, Castiel couldn't take more awkward looks when he spoke. "Uh-He's kind of my Uncle."

Jo stared at Castiel. "Now, was that necessary?" She nodded her head in disappointment. "Wait, what does the Z stand for then?" She seemed serious so Castiel answered. "Zachariah," he looked passed them to signal the start of their journey.

_666_

Ruby pulled a sting above her. "I think I found it," she whispered. Giving it a huge tug she felt something was not right. The sound of a toilet flushing was heard and echoed around them.

"Good work, Ruby. Why didn't you just scream _we're here? _You know or put up a neon sign on our foreheads before we walked in._" _Dean stared at what he thought was Ruby, in the dark. The five kids stood in the dark searching for the magical string that would light up the room.

"Here it is," Castiel pulled the string to light up the most disgusting bathroom he had ever seen. Jo covered her mouth intending to vomit. She went over to Dean's face and pulled his ear till he was turning red. "Serves him right!" Ruby added in.

"Okay, guys. I know it stinks and we all hate Dean for choosing this bathroom to be our headquarters, but we have to get something on YellowEyes." Sam took the leadership. "What are we going to do?" Castiel barged in politely.

"We should just lock him up in here, I mean what better punishment could Dean have thought of?" Jo pulled Dean's ear once again. Despite the nastiness, a joy ran through Ruby's face every time she did that.

"Okay! Let go"—Dean shoved Jo away from his face—"I'll tell you what we need to do. We need to split up. Two of us will search the office, one will stay on guard and the other two will search the detention hall."

"Great, I'll keep watch," Castiel knew he would suck at searching. He was very clumsy.

"Alright, Dean it's you and I in the office and Sam and Ruby in the classroom. Let's roll guys! Oh yes and"—Jo leaned over to Castiel's face and gave him a big kiss on his cheeks—"stay safe Castiel."

Castiel was smiling on the outside but on the inside he thought _Ewwww. _He wiped his face repeatedly hoping he could scrape skin off at the contact. They all walked towards the staircase. Dean walked in first looking around and listening for any signs of Z.

"Coast is clear but stay low," he whispered to Jo, while Sam and Ruby headed towards the north hallway. Castiel looked around. "Something's not right; someone out there is watching us." He pointed to a row of lockers.

The lockers were close to the stairways that Dean was heading up. "Be careful, Dean! He's lurking somewhere out there!" Castiel tried not to show emotion or any concern for the big jerk but he couldn't help it.

Jo climbed up the stairs quickly moving quietly like a lioness hoping to prowl prey. Castiel stood quietly with his heart racing with great intensity. _What the hell did I get myself into? _He scrunched his T-Shirt where his heart was. _I must be strong. _

Castiel followed the kids up the stairs. He looked back every other step hoping to God that nothing was out there, especially YellowEyes.

They arrived at the top of the stairs. Dean signalled Castiel to take base near the door while they rummaged through the office. Castiel sat quietly behind a trashcan with his heart pounding fast. He closed up in fetal position. _I've never been more scared or unsure in my life, _he thought out loud.

Loud footsteps were heard from the end of the hallway. Castiel crawled into the room where Dean and Jo had gone into. "Guys? Someone is coming, hide quickly."

Dean and Jo threw everything in their hands away and slid under the desks that had covers. Castiel blindly slid under the same desk as Dean.

"This isn't awkward at all," Dean tried to slip him the hint that they were too close. "I think it is awkward," Castiel replied not understanding sarcasm. "Guys, shut up!" Jo peeped through to make sure nothing was happening to Castiel.

The door cracked open. The hearts of the three kids were so loud that it seemed pointless to hide.

"Should we clean this room?" A loud voice of an old man called out. A voice returned with, "Nah, fuck it! It's clean enough. This is where the smart kids learn they never make a mess."

They closed the door and the kids left their premises. "Buddy?" Dean looked over to Castiel who continued caressing Dean's rough arms. "Yes?" Castiel's words were almost whispers.

Castiel looked down at the arms where they were touching and retrieved faster than a blink. He turned to face a wall with his face flushing red. _Shit. _

_666_

"So Ruby and I found nothing. We looked in his drawers, found some old attendances some weird scribbles and drawings but that's about it." Sam looked at Dean straight-faced. Sam threw down the drawings.

The crew sat comfortably behind the school. It was evening time and all the children in the playgrounds had begun to go home. Castiel watched all the little boys and girls pack up their sandcastle building equipment and salvage back to their safe homes.

Jo softly slid the back of her hand down Castiel's face. A shiver overtook Castiel's spine. _Why can't she let a good thing be?_

He turned to her, removed her hand and smiled. He moved away from her an inch while she wasn't looking. He looked at Sam and Dean who were discussing mysterious drawings that Sam and Ruby had found. Ruby stared at one in particular.

The drawing had a face of a human and eyes that were dark and soul-less. The eyes had one speck of light each it seemed and no emotion. Written under it in small-print was: _my children. _

Castiel took the drawing from Ruby and stared at it for a while. The gang looked at Castiel for a moment. "How did he write so tiny?" Ruby grabbed the paper from Castiel's hand almost ripping it. "I thought you were smart, Castiel." She shot him a dirty look.

"Easy there," Sam took the paper from Ruby. "Something about this is so familiar I could"—Jo looked up at Sam's face—"could relate to it?" Sam looked at Jo thinking she knew something he didn't, "yeah, something like that."

"You hiding something from us Sammy?" The big brother in Dean rose up to the occasion. "No…well, yes." The group stared at Sam as he looked deeply at the drawing.

"I saw it in a dream; a recent dream. Anyways it's getting late let's discuss this tomorrow, alright." He got up and picked up his school bag, folding the paper in half and placing it neatly in the front-most pocket of his bag.

Ruby got up and grabbed her bag, dusting off her pants. She ran up to Sam and the chattering voices were no longer heard as they walked down the field.

The sun began to set and Castiel stared up at the colorful skies.

"I wonder what's up with Sam. Hey Castiel, how are you getting home today?" Dean glanced at Castiel as he continued looking up. "Earth to Castiel! Who are you thinking of? Me?" Castiel looked around at Jo and Dean, half blushing and half confused.

"Father's calling me, I must go." He got up and dusted his clothes and walked off into the distance. Jo and Dean watched him stare up at the returning stars.

Jo put her hands around her knees and looked up. "I don't know what is with him. He seems…different." She leaned against Dean. "Well this is unexpected; you've been beating me up all day," Dean leaned closer to her.

"I guess you're not that bad. Do you have gum?" They smiled at each other and began to giggle.

Dean looked past Jo. "Hey, who is that kid? School was over 3 hours ago, what the hell is he doing leaving at this time?" Jo turned to Dean, "Hey that's Castiel's older brother."

Jo turned to Dean. "He's probably a nerd like Castiel, now are you going to walk me home or not?" Dean was still focused on Gabriel. He looked back at Jo who stood there impatiently. "Let's go."

_666_


	2. Girl Problems

Castiel wakes up in bed staring at his blank ceiling. "What do you want, Gabriel?" He turns to face the scrawny, black haired boy standing at his door.

"You and your friends were at school later than usual yesterday. Why?" He stares as Castiel rises out of bed. "We had a mystery to solve," Castiel stated neutrally.

"Is it solved?" Gabriel watched every move. "No. Why are you interested all of a sudden anyways?" Castiel looked at Gabriel giving him full eye-contact.

"Just be careful Castiel. Father won't like it if you get in trouble." Gabriel let go of Castiel's door and walked away in the red-carpeted hallway.

Castiel got dressed and walked to his large kitchen where everyone sat. He passed his older brother Michael as he angrily stormed off to his room. _Typical day this is becoming. _

Castiel sat down quietly at his chair. He was one of the youngest in his family. He lived with all his brothers, in his father's mansion.

Castiel stared long as hard at Gabriel who also sat there quiet.

"So what are we supposed to do, Michael? Tell me!" Lucifer stood at the table staring at Michael who had just come back down the stairs. "You don't want to be here, Lucifer. I am the oldest; I get the say. You understand me"

Michael came off strong. Castiel always admired his older brother, especially how he took control when he was mad. Growing up with him wasn't easy for Castiel.

The two continued bickering as the boys left the table one at a time. Castiel grabbed his stuff and headed for school. Gabriel followed.

_666_

Castiel turned to find Gabriel trailing his path. He continued walking. "Those kids you hang out with, how are they?" Castiel found it odd Gabriel was at concern.

Castiel's household wasn't the most popular in the neighbourhood. The four eldest brothers were widely known as freaks while the rest of them were just oddly strange kids that went to school, that included Castiel.

"What were the kids looking for Castiel? Tell me." Gabriel insisted Castiel to open his mouth. Castiel shut both his mind and mouth and kept walking.

"Castiel this is important. Tell me now, or I will have to investigate myself." Castiel turned to Gabriel signalling him that he should do as he pleases.

"Hey Cas!" A voice called out from behind and Castiel was in relief, it was Dean. Dean ran up to Castiel and his brother. Dean caught Gabriel's eyes and Gabriel left immediately after his arrival.

"That's your brother?" Dean spoke to Castiel as if he knew something, Castiel could sense it. Castiel nodded yes.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if you"—Castiel's face began to light up and Dean turned away—"Whoa, haven't seen her before." Just like that he took off. Castiel turned to watch him walk away.

Sam walked up close to Castiel. "Yeah, he does that, a lot." He looked at him as Ruby clanged from his right arm-side.

"Hey, Cas!" Jo ran up from behind and hugged him. _What is wrong with her, _he thought.

Dean returned from hitting on the girl, "Whoa, so the gangs all here, huh!" He smiled his usual and the kids left for class.

_666_

Zachariah watched Castiel walk in class on time with the other kids. He eyed him as he went to sit. Castiel knew he was watching but continued to look down.

Jo sat down next to him with a thump, and Dean leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head. His head was so close Castiel had to lean back as well.

"Winchester, this is school, not home. Sit up." Zachariah seemed stricter today.

"Well, Mr. Z I like to consider this my second home sometimes. You see"—"Cut the crap and sit up. I don't have time for this."

Dean turned to look at Jo. "Is he always like this?" Jo shrugged.

Zachariah looked down at Dean startling him. "Maybe if you came to class every day you would know," he whispered almost demonically.

Castiel glanced at Zachariah's face. _It's Yelloweyes. I know it._

Sam put his hand up looking at Zachariah. Castiel watched Ruby give him a nudge. "I have a guidance appointment, sir"

Confused as everyone else, he pointed towards the door as Sam bolted out. Ruby watched him walk away. She looked at Zachariah, "No." She sat quietly for the next ten minutes.

_666_

Jo watched Zachariah leave the room. "Guys, this is our chance." Castiel stared blankly at her face; he knows there was a mission.

"I heard he has a stash of things he collects from students in his second drawer." Castiel stared at Jo. She was serious. "Should we not be looking for Sam?"

"Castiel's right. Sammy might be in trouble." Castiel's heart lit up. He loved it when Dean acknowledged him. He just didn't want to show it.

Ruby barges into the conversation, "But he said he's going to guidance."

Dean sighed. "Ruby, our school doesn't have guidance." Ruby and Dean stared at each other long and hard. It was as if they wanted to burn a hole in each other's face. "You would know this why?"

"We can't all leave." Ruby turned away and folded her arms. Dean held his head high, grinning, pertaining he won that argument.

"I'll go." Jo said volunteering. Dean and Ruby looked at Jo. She was chewing gum sitting back on her chair like a man. _I can't believe she is actually leaving. Can this be the happiest moment of my life?_

"Let's go, Castiel." She turned to him sharply. _My life is over; _Castiel looked at her and thought.

"You go alone; I'll follow when Z gets back." Castiel, for the first time felt like a leader. "Sounds good." She left with her curls bouncing up and down.

She was at the foot of the door when Zachariah made a sudden appearance. Jo popped her pink bubble. "Joanne where do you think you're going, miss?" She stared at him half startled and wide eyed.

"Uhm, girl problems!" She slid passed him running. Zachariah stood there motionless.

"I hate when they do that," he said under his breath.

_666_

"Castiel, this is your chance." Dean turned from his desk and whispered. _Shit. I didn't think we were actually going to do this. _

"Right," Castiel spoke with fake confidence. She walked towards Zachariah. The room was quiet and the kids were deep into their essay writing. Castiel gulped. He watched as Zachariah marked papers with fierce red markings.

He watched him draw lines in anger. _What did I get myself into? _

"I need to be excused." Zachariah looked up emotionless. "Why is that Castiel, what's wrong?"

Sweat dripped down Castiel's face. He had nothing to say. "Uhm, boy problems!" He bolted out the door hoping Zachariah would not bother to stop him. _Why the hell not, _he thought. The class watched the awkward run and giggled.

"Back to work; you will get no extensions." He turned to Dean who had his head down. "Winchester, wake up." Dean lifted his head, stretched his arms and yawned. "Lunch time already?"

The class giggled. He was indeed the class clown. He smiled back at Zachariah who didn't think he was that funny. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting back to it." He rolled his eyes and went back to _work. _

_666_

Castiel crept down the hallways. _Now where would Jo be?_

An idea hatched in his brain and he was off. He turned down two hallways and of course, he found her. "Jo?" He spoke almost regretting it. She was standing next to the vending machine.

"Hey Castiel, I need help, come over here." She turned towards the machine.

"We are supposed to be looking for Sam. What are you doing here?" Jo looked at Castiel. "You worry too much; now help me get this box of watermelon candy out."

He stared at the foolish girl as she stuck her hand inside the vending machine. "You are going to get hurt." He removed her hand and placed his hand on the centre eye of the machine. He closed his eyes.

A few packs of red and green watermelon candy fell out loosely. "How did you do that?" She stared at him almost freaked out.

"Don't worry, grab the candy. We have much work to do." Castiel helped her shove the small bags into their pockets. She didn't seem so astonished anymore. _How easily amused she is. _

"What else can you do that with?" Jo stared at Castiel. "It only works with candy and specifically this one." She continued to stare at him. "I will teach you one day." The words flowed out like water. She smiled and lost all suspicion.

_I just robbed a vending machine and lied to a hot girl. I am on a roll. _

_666_

Castiel and Jo ran down the hallways and inspected every hallway before turning. Jo popped candy in her mouth. Castiel couldn't help but to do the same. For the first time, he felt like a normal kid, all thanks to this girl.

"I think we should check YellowEyes' classroom, the detention hall." Jo stared at Castiel. "You get the feeling he's behind this?" Castiel looked ahead, "yes."

The two ran through the hallways hoping to find Sam, at least safe and sound.

_Meanwhile…_

Zachariah got up from his desk waking up Dean. Dean looked up at Zachariah and then at Ruby who seemed to be sleeping as well. He threw an eraser at her.

She shot up with a nasty look on her face. "Dick!" She was pretty serious, _I wonder how Sam puts up with her, _he thought.

Zachariah watched them. "I would like everyone to find a partner; we are marking each other's essays. Since Dean and Ruby are such good friends they will be partners…also because the rest of the back group left with girl problems." He returned to his desk.

Dean passed Ruby his paper and Ruby passed hers. She walked up and sat next to him. "I'll go easy, since you clearly have so much written." She turned to him with an evil grin.

"Well at least I didn't doodle all over mine." He grinned and showed flicked her paper at her. They began reading.

Dean got bored halfway and stared at the ceiling and caught Ruby doing the same. She looked at him, "You are done too?"

"Yes and a fine read that was." He spoke with confidence covering his sarcasm. Ruby gave him a half smile and carried on looking around the class. "I hope the others found Sam, I'm worried."

Dean nodded in agreement.

_666_


	3. Sam?

Castiel snuck behind Jo as she peeped into Detention Hallway. "Okay, there are about 6 kids in there. I don't see the YellowEyes or Sam anywhere. Let's go around the back, they're just sitting around."

They looked inside the glass doors. The entire class was empty and the small group sat in a circle centre of the room. Castiel and Jo looked at each other. _I wonder what they're doing, _Castiel thought.

Jo cracked open the door just a bit, the door squeaked and the kids shot back hoping the circle wasn't disturbed. "That was close," Jo tried the stunt once again.

"I don't think they hear us." Castiel confidently looked inside the room opening the door as if the room was empty.

"What are you doing, Castiel? They are going to see us. What If YellowEyes is in here, lurking? Let's just leave." Jo hid behind Castiel as he walked in.

"My Father taught me better," he spoke as if a whole different Castiel had arrived in his body. Jo followed him slightly confused, taking each step carefully.

"What do you think you're doing?" Castiel called out, not startling a soul. The group of kids all wore black hoodies with their hands folded holding a small yellow book in their hands.

"Hello?" Jo walked up facing the group. She knocked on a kid's head. "Is anybody in there?" Jo found it a bit amusing.

"Yes," the voice of the boy was as a humans, "theta." Jo and Castiel glanced at each other. Jo walked up to the boy, "the who?"

He stood up without flaw. His hoodie draped down covering the top of his rugged jeans. Castiel looked down at his feet, _is he really wearing sandals? _

"The theta, come join us friends. You have much to learn, for our journey has been long." He looked towards Castiel who continued to stare at his brown Egyptian sandals.

The boy walked towards Castiel taking him by the hands. Castiel tried to retrieve without being rude, but the boy had come to close. "I'm uncomfortable," he spoke turning away.

"Fear not, for I won't hurt you. I am here to enlighten you." Castiel looked deep into his eyes. _He looks normal to me. What is it that he is doing?_

A pencil flew and hit the boy on the head. "Ouch, why did you do that for?" He turned to face the door where Dean stood with his serious face on. Ruby stood in the back looking at her nails.

_He saved me from this creepy boy. _Castiel and Dean smiled at each other.

Ruby pushed Dean away, "Done making your entrance dramatic?" She turned to the boy and the crowd that rose and stood behind him. "Okay, you little midgets, where is he?"

He turned away from Castiel and walked towards Ruby holding her hands. "He is an _it_, and it's inside us." Ruby blushed and quickly regained her anger. She charged up to the boy hoping to get some answers.

Dean snooped around the kids hoping to find a clue. She stared at one little kid and he almost cried. "What are you guys?" He tried to speak as calmly as possible so the kid wouldn't piss himself.

The little boy gave Dean the yellow book. He looked around at the others. They awaited him to discover the mysterious yellow book.

He looked down. He looked back up, rolled his eyes and flicked the kid back his book. "Scientology for Dummies. Let's go guys." Dean stormed off and Castiel followed immediately.

_Should I say thanks? Maybe in the future, I will repay him. _

Ruby and Jo stared at the kids in awe. "They are kind of cute."

Jo glanced at Dean. "How did you escape, Z?" He reached for a folded paper in his pocket. "Attendance; speaking of, we need to make a pit stop at the office." Jo smiled at Dean, amused.

Castiel and Ruby awkwardly walked behind them. "How did you get out?" He startled Ruby with his low monotone-like voice. "Don't worry." Ruby walked ahead.

_666_

The bell rang. The four went back to grab their things from history class. As they walked in they saw Sam standing by his desk putting his things away.

"Sammy, where were you?" Dean walked to Sam grabbing him by the elbows. The others gathered their things, while Ruby awaited her turn.

"Jessica's back in town." A sudden shiver crawled down Dean's spine. "Are you sure?" He looked at Sam trying to show the least amount of emotion.

Ruby unfolded her arms. "Yeah, it could have been someone else."

"She called me last night and told me to meet her by the school. I did. She said she wasn't back for long though. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you guys," he chuckled at the last part.

Ruby and Dean looked at each other. "You are perfectly sure? You met her in person today?" Dean could not believe his ears.

"Yes." Sam grabbed his bag and caught up to Castiel who also had math next.

Ruby and Dean both knew. "Something's seriously wrong with this picture," Dean didn't look at Ruby so hatefully anymore. He needed her help.

"She died a month ago. How could she have crawled out of her grave? No one told him?" Her words were cold as her.

"He knows." He stared as Sam walked away with Castiel.


	4. Everytime

Castiel woke up to the sound of screaming. _Will they ever stop fighting, _he thought. He got out of bed half-awake and stretched.

Gabriel sat at the top of the stairs looking down at his brothers causing mayhem. He went and sat next him. Gabriel didn't notice.

Castiel turned to him hoping to get his attention. He looked down. "Are you really eating popcorn?" Gabriel looked at him and shrugged.

Castiel put his head down. _My family is hopeless._

_666_

Castiel sat in class waiting for the others to arrive. Jo walked in with her usual bouncy-curl walk and the infamous sound of her gum chewing. Ruby stumbled in barely alive with hair in her face. _Talk about contrast._

Sam ran into his seat at the sound of the bell.

They conversed among themselves waiting for Z to throw in a pop-quiz or surprise extra-knowledge lesson. However, there was no sign of him.

Dean peeped in with his head looking around. He walked in late as usual and realizing there was no teacher he placed his things on the teacher's desk.

The class quieted down in confusion. They glared at him. "I could get used to this," he mumbled. He stood centre stage with his cheeky smile and nodded.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Jo rolled her eyes looking at Castiel.

"Students, I am your new substitute teacher. So put away your pencils and papers because today we are going to have fun." The students looked at each other slightly relieved Z missed a day.

A petite brunette in the front row put her hand up. Dean walked up like a professor with his hands folded behind his back. "Yes, young one."

She looked up at Dean as he awaited her question and pointed to his crouch. "Your fly is undone."

Dean's face turned flame-red as the class burst out into laughter. He slapped her hand out of the way, "you didn't have to point!" He turned around and fixed himself.

He brought back his composure. "Now where were we?" He looked back at the students enjoying the fame. A voice crawled up beside him. "We were getting back to our seats."

_The voice of authority, _he thought. "Yes, yes we were." He walked to his seat, smiling with no resistance. The second Dean got back to his seat he realized what had just happened.

YellowEyes took the stage. He put on his Grinch smile and folded his hands and began to introduce himself.

"For those of you who haven't had the pleasure of meeting me yet, my name is Azazel." YellowEyes was at his happiest, grinning ear-to-ear.

Dean turned to Jo, "why is he so happy? I mean he's usually happy but today he's like I-just-killed-my-family happy." Jo shrugged and continued to chew gum.

YellowEyes walked around the classroom. "I will now return your work from a week ago. Mr. Z won't be back for a while, so I thought I might as well get things back in order before he does." He smiled showing his pearly whites.

He slapped the paper on Dean's desk waking him out of his boredom. He placed everyone else's paper lightly. Dean gave the mark a good long stare, "is he kidding? This is the highest I ever got!"

Castiel glanced at Dean's paper, "we got the same mark." _This happens to be the lowest I ever got._ Castiel sighed staring at 65%.

Jo turned to Castiel. "Don't worry marks don't matter anyways," she turned her paper to see her mark. "A 65, I deserve way better! I bullshitted 2 pages for nothing." She slammed her head down dramatically.

They turned to look at Ruby and Sam. Ruby slapped her paper on Jo's desk. "The same," she turned to Sam who folded his paper in half as if he was hiding something.

Ruby grabbed his paper. She gasped and sat up straight on her chair. "How did you manage this?" She flipped through his papers. "You barely wrote anything." She looked at him and frowned.

They stared at Sam hard. He was about to speak when YellowEyes intercepted with, "are they bothering you, Sam?" He looked into Sam's eyes completely ignoring the students around him.

Sam sat in silence. YellowEyes turned to face the four. "I'll see you in detention." He handed them all assignments to be done in class and walked to his desk.

They sat in disbelief staring at Sam. He looked back not knowing what happened. He whispered something to Ruby and continued to work.

666

Castiel walked down the halls after class. He caught the slightest sight of Gabriel as he walked out. Castiel followed. He walked quickly behind him wondering what was going on.

Gabriel had been following Sam. He hid behind the water fountain as Gabriel stood around the corner, they watched.

Sam stood by himself looking around for something. He walked up to a classroom. It was the old science lab they didn't use. A girl walked out smiling at Sam. He smiled back and grabbed her hands.

Castiel stared hard at the girl; he recognized her blonde hair and tall figure. She was Jessica, the girl who died a month ago. He looked around to see if anyone else had spotted them.

A voice hit him like a slap from beside him. "What are we looking at?" Castiel felt as if his heart skipped a beat. He tried to explain as best as he could. Dean nodded and watched.

Sam turned his head sharply towards them. They both ducked. Castiel hit the water fountain knob as he fell. A big squirt of water splashed over his head and onto Dean's.

Dean looked over at Castiel who hadn't notice. Castiel turned around staring at water dripping down Dean's face as he stared long and hard at Castiel.

Castiel looked at his face and couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Dean wiped his face and laughed along and gave Castiel a friendly punch on the arm. Castiel felt the impact but laughed it off, crying on the inside.

Dean looked back. Sam and Jessica had disappeared. Castiel noticed Gabriel had gone as well. "We better meet during detention time. This is crazy." Castiel nodded.

They picked up their things and head to their next classes.


End file.
